


Fictober18 #6 - “I heard enough, this ends now.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3, F/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Today’s quote is “I heard enough, this ends now.” Set in Season 3, Felicity is with Ray and Diggle has had it with UST between Oliver and Felicity.





	Fictober18 #6 - “I heard enough, this ends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Oliver, I am a grown woman. I make my own choices.” There were tears in Felicity’s eyes. Logically she knew Oliver was only acting this way because he was jealous. Well, too bad. He said they couldn’t be together so she moved on. She wasn’t going to sit twiddling her thumbs because Oliver Queen didn’t think he could date her and be the Green Arrow.

 

Oliver huffed. “Felicity, I’m just saying. That you…”

 

“Saying that I deserve someone better?” Felicity replied sarcastically. “Listen, I know who and I know what I deserve,” Felicity’s voice was rising but she was done with these passive aggressive comments. She was about to continue when they both heard clattering on the steps of the foundry.

 

Digg took one look at them, “I heard enough, this ends now.”

 

“What? You just got here. You don’t even know what we are talking about!” Oliver turned on Digg defensively.

 

“I didn’t have to be here. I’ve been here. FOR MONTHS! I know exactly what you are fighting about because it’s the same fight. So let me solve it.” Digg glared at Felicity and Oliver. Then turned directly to Oliver. “Oliver you are in love with Felicity.” Then back to Felicity, “Felicity you are in love with Oliver.” He stepped back to look at them both.  “But you aren’t together because Oliver can’t take his head out of his ass to realize he can have it all. Felicity is moving on because Ray has been kind to her and you told her you didn’t want her. Did I get it all?” Diggle just shook his. “Sort it out, or this...Team Arrow, isn’t going to work out.” Diggle stormed off.

 

Felicity felt like a scolded child. She walked over to her computers, sat down hoping Digg was wrong. Team Arrow had to work out. It was too important. She was lost in thought when she felt more than heard Oliver walk toward her.

 

“I love you.” Oliver looked down at Felicity. They needed honesty. He had known this for a while but he never planned on telling her. Digg just made things different.  “I need you to know that. I love you. I don’t know how to let you go.”

 

Felicity stood up. Even in heels, she had to look up at Oliver. “Then don’t. I never asked you to let me go. I love you too. I am here and I’m not going anywhere. I support the mission. I support you. Stop pushing me away.” Felicity watched the shock cover Oliver’s face when she told him she loved him. He still looked a little freaked. “Oliver, are you okay?” She reached up to cup his cheek, feeling the scruff on her palm.

 

“You love me. You just said you love me.” His eyes welled with tears. He did not deserve this.

 

“I do, Oliver. I love you and you love me. Now let’s see what happens next.” Felicity gently pulled his face down to meet hers, she kissed him softly.  At first, he didn’t respond, she began to pull back, fearing she read the situation incorrectly. But Oliver shifted, pulling her close, cupping her backside in the process. So he does like my ass she thought. That was the last thought she had for quite some time as she was swept into a lovely place of warmth and love. Each kiss felt like an affirmation of their love.

 

Finally, Felicity pulled back. “Oliver, I need to know what this means. Are you willing to try?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Felicity…” Oliver began.

 

Felicity heard all she needed. She quickly rushed out of the foundry. How dare he? How did she fall for that again?

 

*****

 

Oliver sat on the training mats with his head in his hands when he heard the door open above.

 

“Hello,” Diggle called.

 

Probably making sure the coast was clear, Oliver thought. “It’s just me.”

 

He heard Digg’s footsteps clang down the steps.  He stopped in front of Oliver, looking down at him. “Oh Oliver, man I’m so sorry. I never thought she’d reject you. She loves you. You have to talk to her. You have to explain…”

 

“It wasn’t her.” Oliver cut Digg off before he could continue.

 

“WHAT? You pushed her away, again?” Digg turned his back, walked away. “Oliver, I’m walking away from you right now so I don’t hit you. But really, what the hell were you thinking? No, don’t answer that - especially if you are going to say something along the lines of you don’t deserve her or she deserves better. Because what she deserves is a man who is willing to love her, a man that she loves and to make her own choices.”

 

Oliver pushed himself up from the training mat. “Digg, I love her. I love her so much, I’d do anything for her. It scares me.”

 

John rose an eyebrow. “You think she doesn’t feel the same way about you?” He smirked.

 

“Not this intense, I’d die if something happened to her feeling. I love her too much. I’ve never loved anyone this much. What if I lose her? What if I already have?” Oliver’s last words were spoken so softly Digg would have missed them if he hadn’t been standing so close.

 

“Oliver you have to tell how you to feel AND stay. You have to risk it. I know you are scared. I’m sure Felicity is terrified but I’m also sure she’s hurting more than you right now. You need to fix this. Go find her. Tell her the truth. Trust me it’s worth it.” Digg rested his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

 

*****

 

“Felicity, I’m your boyfriend. You can talk to me about anything.” Ray said with a reassuring smile.

 

Felicity had to stop herself from groaning out loud. “Ray, thank you for being so understanding. I really do appreciate it. Do you want to take a seat?” Felicity gestured towards the couch in her office.

 

She followed Ray to the couch. “I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.” Felicity reached out for Ray’s hand, squeezed it. “But I have to break up with you. I’m in love with someone else. It’s not fair to be with you, while I still love him.”

 

“Oliver.” Ray sounded resigned when he said it.

 

Felicity didn’t see Oliver come into the room as Ray had. “Yes, but he...he doesn’t want to be with me. But still, it’s not fair…” Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing next to them on the couch.

 

Oliver looked down at Ray. “Can I talk to her for a minute?”

 

“Take all the time you need but if she’s crying again when you leave - I will come after you.” Ray then turned to Felicity. “I understand, I appreciate your honesty. I hope we can remain friends.”

 

Felicity watched Ray walk out of her office. He really was the perfect guy, just not perfect for her. Oliver was perfect for her. She turned back to look at him. “I have to say I’m surprised to see you. Did something happen?”

 

For a moment Oliver was confused. “You mean with the mission? No. I came because...because I love you. I want you and I want to be honest. I don’t want to push you away. I want to be all in. I’m just scared. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. You are everything. I hate that I hurt you. I don’t want to do that again. So if you will forgive me for letting you walk out earlier, I want to try to be better. You are it for me, Felicity. You are my always.”

 

Felicity launched herself into his arms. “Of course, I forgive you. I love you, Oliver. I’m scared too. But I’m all in. What does this mean?”

 

Oliver knew this was a bit of a test. “Will you be my girlfriend, Felicity?”

 

Felicity nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile on her face that made her eyes light up. “Yes.”


End file.
